


Carried Concern

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Dorks in Love, Horse Racing, M/M, Omega Verse, Regency, Scenting, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Have you been to a race before?” Victor asked once they settled, having greeted possibly half the shire on their way. Not that Victor minded. He had particularly enjoyed seeing Mr. Cao Bin’s expression fall as he saw the engagement collar around Yuuri’s neck, even if Victor was sure the alpha must have heard the news prior to this.“No,” Yuuri admitted, turning towards him. Victor took his hand, and brought it to his mouth to kiss. It was slightly improper to show such public displays of affection in such a setting, but Victor did not mind. Let them talk. “As I’ve said before, my parents are very traditional, and none of them have any interest in the sport. I think they merely let me go since it was you who asked.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 58
Kudos: 506





	Carried Concern

**Author's Note:**

> For Camille, who wanted a continuation of this story. 
> 
> This was the last prompt for this story for this month, so no update next week. Hopefully it'll be back soon <3.

Victor felt very much like he was preening, chest puffed out and chin high as he walked through the crowd of alphas, betas and omegas who were all there to be spectators of the race. He felt much like those boisterous alphas that enjoyed showing off, alphas he had previously jested and laughed at. Perhaps he understood them better now. No one could surely blame him, with how he had the most beautiful omega in the country on his arm, eyes bright and a soft smile on his lips. Victor had picked him up in his closed carriage at Yuuri’s parents' house alongside his sister and her mate, but once they arrived Mrs. Katsuki clearly stated that she intended to leave them alone for the event, leading her wife away. Victor must have earned her favour then. 

Victor would not have minded spending time with his future sister-in-law and her mate, for he had grown fond of them, but he would not lie and say he was not grateful. Moments alone with Yuuri was a gift, a rare one, one he cherished. He looked down and could not help but smile widely, taking in Yuuri’s gaze across the track. He had managed to get them good seats, it was not hard for one of his status, and even if he rarely indulged in taking advantage of his future title, it was hard not to do so when he did it for Yuuri. 

“Have you been to a race before?” Victor asked once they settled, having greeted possibly half the shire on their way. Not that Victor minded. He had particularly enjoyed seeing Mr. Cao Bin’s expression fall as he saw the engagement collar around Yuuri’s neck, even if Victor was sure the alpha must have heard the news prior to this. 

“No,” Yuuri admitted, turning towards him. Victor took his hand, and brought it to his mouth to kiss. It was slightly improper to show such public displays of affection in such a setting, but Victor did not mind. Let them talk. “As I’ve said before, my parents are very traditional, and none of them have any interest in the sport. I think they merely let me go since it was you who asked.”

“I am glad to have gained their favour,” Victor said with a smile, and Yuuri smiled back, gaze fond. He truly looked dashing in that collar. 

“How could they not give it, when you are so lovely?” Yuuri asked, and Victor felt his cheeks heat. Yuuri laughed, sweet and soft, and oh how Victor loved him. He longed to see Yuuri step into the manor as his husband and mate, to live there with him. He wished to include Yuuri in his life and in the running of the estate. It was unconventional, but Victor wished for them to be close, truly. Yuuri was bright and clever and kind; Victor was sure they would make a perfect pair.

“You spoil me darling,” Victor said with a grin. “Now, I wanted to discuss something with you, for after the wedding.” They had planned most of the details surrounding the wedding during the time Yuuri recorporated from his illness, and Victor was most happy seeing those plans moving along. They still had a few weeks until the wedding, and much was to happen before then. 

“Oh?” Yuuri asked, turning fully towards him. “What might that be?”

“I was thinking that perhaps we should leave the shire for the honeymoon,” Victor started. “I was thinking we could visit one of the other estates connected to the title? We could go to London and the town house of course, but I would much rather hide you away where no one knows us and fewer will call on us because of it.”

“I think that sounds like the most lovely idea,” Yuuri said, blush high on his cheeks as he leaned in to whisper in Victor’s ear. “I long most deeply to have you alone.”

Victor felt heat rush up his body, having to tug at his collar to relieve himself. Yuuri smirked as he pulled back, and oh how Victor longed to kiss those lips. “Mr. Katsuki, you will make me an indecent man if you taunt me in this manner,” he said, and Yuuri, the most wonderful teasing lovely man Victor had ever met, winked. Victor was gone, had no defences towards this omega. He was lucky Yuuri had already agreed to marry him, for Victor would have rendered himself a fool when trying to persuade him had he been left to do so for any longer. 

“I have already had you in my bedchambers, have I not?” Yuuri teased, and Victor laughed, Yuuri joining in. Oh how wonderful it was to be in love. 

“How do you feel about Summerset?” Victor asked, turning away from Yuuri for a moment to look over the race track. “I have an estate there, it’s not as big as Burghley House, but it should do for the both of us to coop up in.”

“I don’t think any manor could be bigger than Burghley house and not be called a castle,” Yuuri said, and Victor turned back to him to smile, seeing the Wyatt siblings approach them on Yuuri’s side. Victor held back a sigh. Both of them were unmated omegas, trying to hang off Victor’s arm at any chance. They were from high birth, and Victor had tried to shy away from each of their unwanted advances as best he could without being rude. They did not make it easy from him. He had not seen them since the official announcement of the engagement had been read, and he saw them approach them now, and held his breath. 

“Lord Nikiforov,” Mr. Wyatt greeted, green eyes sparkling as he smiled and curtsied. “How lovely to see you on this fine day.”

“Yes, Lord Nikiforov, it is most wonderful to see you, you have been hiding from society for far too long,” his sister added, and Victor pulled a stiff smile over his face as he nodded in greeting. They did not acknowledge Yuuri at all, which made Victor’s skin crawl. The audacity.  
“Good day Mr. Wyatt, Ms. Wyatt. Yes, I have been most occupied with spending time with the lovely Mr. Katsuki. We are to wed soon after all,” Victor said sharply towards them, feeling his gaze soften as he looked at Yuuri. Yuuri’s expression was hard to read, but he smiled towards Victor as their eyes met. “I have not missed society at all,” Victor added, just to make it especially clear. 

“Yes,” Ms. Wyatt said slowly, and now she turned to Yuuri, smile pleasant even as her eyes were cold. “Congratulations, Mr. Katsuki. All of us were most surprised by this match.”

“Yes we were,” Mr. Wyatt continued, like an echo of his sister. “To think someone from such a low standing gentry family claimed such a prize. Pray, tell us your secrets.”

“For surely, a man of a stature as yourself must have much to learn about running a house such as Burghley House, and the other estates and houses in the Exitor Marquise possession.”

“I am sure he will do a wonderful job at it,” Victor cut in sharply. “I have full faith that he will be splendid, both as a mate and a partner.”

“My, my, how highly he speaks of you, Mr. Katsuki,” Mr. Wyatt said, turning to Yuuri fully. Victor could barely recognize Yuuri’s expression, as if void of any emotion at all. It did not suit him. “One might think you had enchanted him.”

“I did no such thing,” Yuuri all but hissed, a devilish smirk forming on the Wyatt siblings’ faces. It was truly unbecoming. “Perhaps if you both spent less time trying to con every available alpha with a fortune into your clutches, then perhaps you should learn something about forming a true connection with someone and the way you feel for them, and not what is in their pockets.”

“Oh, how rude of you Mr. Katsuki,” Ms. Wyatt gasped, turning to Victor with wide eyes. “Have you heard how your future mate speaks? Surely you cannot find him suitable of being in such an excellent position as being the future Marquess when speaking in such a way?” 

“Oh, on the contrary,” Victor said calmly. “I find him perfect.”

The conversation ended swiftly after that, and Victor let out a long sigh of relief as the Wyatt siblings left them. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as they walked away, turning to Yuuri with relief coursing through his veins to finally be alone again. Unfortunately, Yuuri’s expression was dark, Victor catching a shadow crossing his face. His slowly rising good mood plummeted, and he turned fully away from the track, even as he heard it called out for the race to soon begin. “What is the matter my love?” he asked, and Yuuri looked down into his lap. Victor longed to gather him in his arms, but they were in a far too public setting for that. “Yuuri. You cannot listen to them. They are selfish and crude people.”

“Sorry, it is nothing,” Yuuri said, looking up but over Victor’s shoulder, clearly avoiding his gaze, a stiff smile on his face. “Truly.”

“Tell me what troubles you,” he asked again. “Do you want me to go after them and insult them? I will if it eases your mind.” Yuuri looked over at him then, and Victor saw his eyes turn glossy with tears. Oh, Victor could not have that. 

It took no time at all to usher Yuuri from the stands, with how everyone was focused on the race, and when they were in a more secluded place by the ticket box, Victor saw the first tear tickle down Yuuri’s cheek. He froze. He had never been good at handling others crying. Yuuri reached up to rub the tear away, only for another to fall. 

“Yuuri,” Victor started, having to idea how to proceed. He reached out tentatively, not sure if Yuuri would swat his hand away or accept it, but let out a sigh of relief as he was allowed to cup the omega’s cheek. The air was thick with distressed pheromones, and Victor’s heart ached. “Love, tell me what is on your mind.”

“W-what if they are right?” Yuuri stuttered, Victor’s heart breaking by the sound. “What if I am not fit for such a position? What if I cannot be good enough for you? I still cannot- I still cannot fathom why you would want to be my mate.”

“I have full faith that you will be splendid, and if not, then we will learn together,” Victor said. He carried similar fears, but for himself rather than for Yuuri. He was most sure about Yuuri. “We will be in this together, neither of us alone.” 

Yuuri’s breath stuttered, and new tears slid over Victor’s hands. Victor thought for a moment that perhaps he had said something wrong, but the distress in Yuuri’s scent lightened, bringing soft joy instead.  
“Together?” Yuuri asked, and Victor smiled, tipping his face forward to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s. This was highly scandalous, but then again, the next suggestion Victor was about to make was even more so. Still, a need to protect and care for his love was aching in his chest, and he had to ask. Instinct called for it. 

“Always together,” he promised. “May I- Yuuri could I scent you?” he asked tentatively, opening his eyes slowly. Yuuri was looking at him with wide eyes, body still trembling but tears having stopped flowing. Victor could feel Yuuri’s breath on his lips, and it would be so easy to lean in and claim them, but he refrained. Not here, not like this. 

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed on a whisper, and then reached down to tug off his gloves. Victor let go of Yuuri’s cheeks, and then pulled off his own, disposing them in his coat pocket. Yuuri turned his naked wrists up, and Victor let his own bare hands caress up from his fingertips across his palm, not stopping until their scent glands were aligned. He looked Yuuri in the eyes, red from crying but thankfully brighter now. Victor pressed his wrist down. 

A gasp left both of their mouths as their scents mingled, twisting around them as a calm rushed through Victor’s body. He could see it in Yuuri, too, and smiled, receiving an echoing one from his future mate. How wonderful it was, for Yuuri to smell like his, and for him to smell like Yuuri’s. Victor’s inner alpha preened once more, but this time it felt much more substantial, this time over being able to take care of the man he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
